The Law of the Celestial Beast
The Law of the Celestial Beast (天界獣の法則 Tenkai Kemono no Hōsoku) is the thirteenth episode of The Law of Ueki anime. It first aired on June 27, 2005 in Japan on TV Tokyo. It covers Chapter xx of the manga. This episode features the first direct usage of sacred weapons. Plot Overview The Celestial Beast Arrives The story continues off from the last episode where Alessio is trying to convince Ueki to join the Robert's 10. Ueki, weakened and on the ground after facing against Alessio, vows to never submit to Robert Haydn, prompting Alessio to attack Ueki. At that exact moment, a roar is heard and the ground starts to split underneath Ueki and Alessio. From the depths of the underworld, a Celestial Beast shows up in the middle of the battle, claiming to be very hungry. Alessio starts to attack the Beast with his scythes, to no awail. When he tries to increase the size of his scythes and launch them, Ueki uses his power to stop the trajectory of the scythes. Alessio asks Ueki why he would interfere and try to protect the beast, to which Ueki responds that he sees the Beast as nothing more than a giant chicken. The Celestial Beast picks up Ueki, believing that he has finally found the 8-star Celestial that the prisoner in the underworld mentioned to him. However, he quickly realizes that Ueki is currently a 0-star Celestial, and is not even aware of his true identity. When Ueki prompts for an explanation, the Beast responds that his ten eyes are capable of evaluating the star level of a Celestial. When Ueki still expressed confusion about the situation, the Beast introduces himself as a Celestial Beast "who feasts on divine beings", claiming to have been imprisoned for the crime of eating a million Celestials. He then calls the prisoner Kobayashi a liar and decides he'll eat Ueki despite his star level. Ueki is then launched in a straight projectory into the Beast's mouth, which he manages to escape using his powers. Kobayashi's Plan A flashback is subsequently shown which briefly follows the events of Kobayashi after freeing the Celestial Beast. He is thrown into a new cell by the guards and is told to expect the Underworld to be "much worse than this" as punishment. Kobayashi states to himself that he's fine with this as long as Ueki is able to use the power of the Celestial Beast to unlock his own hidden potential. Back in the present, Ueki is currently fighting for his life in order to weave and dodge through the Beast's attacks. During this battle, Ueki slowly starts to process and accept the fact that he is a celestial just like his inspiration Mr. K. This realization, along with Ueki's determination to become stronger allow Ueki to unlock the Kurogane, the 1-star Sacred Weapon for the first time. Ueki launches the Kurogane towards Alessio, knocking him out and defeating him. Ueki vs the Celestial Beast The Beast, realizing that Ueki has just become aware of his Celestial powers, cheerfully picks up Ueki to gobble down a better meal. However, Ueki resists and still insists on getting more answers. The Beast explains that Ueki has just earned his first Sacred Weapon, and that Ueki is a 1-star Celestial as can be seen by the amount of eyes lit up on the Beast. Ueki also learns of the name of his cannon weapon, and learns about the concept of star levels and unlocking other sacred weapons. With this new information, Ueki believes he now stands a chance to face the Robert's 10, and asks the Beast to help him attain more power. The Beast responds by saying he hates Celestials for what they did to him. A flashback is shown displaying how Celestial Beasts were kept as pets, and how they were used to measure the power of a Celestial. However, the Celestial Beast currently up against Ueki grew to an enormous size and came to be distrusted by the Celestials. When this Beast tried to help a little child, he ended up being framed for trying to harm the child, was locked up in the underworld prison, and got the crime of having eaten a million Celestials attached to his name. He claims these are the reasons he distrusts Celestials and wants to eat them all. Ueki tells the Beast that he should not go around claiming to have eaten Celestials if he never has, and that he should stay true to what knows to be right despite what everyone else may say. The Beast, while being touched that Ueki trusts him, still shows skepticism and attacks Ueki with a series of punches. Ueki, pushed to the edge of a cliff and desparately wanting more power, miraculously unlocks a second Sacred Weapon, Hood, mere minutes after unlocking the first one. The Celestial Beast, having seen Ueki unlock two Sacred Weapons in such a short period of time, comes to understand Ueki's determination, and eventually agrees to help Ueki defeat the Robert's 10, in exchange for rice bowls. The two eat rice bowls together at a bench afterwards. Ueki decides to give the Celestial Beast the name of Tenko, since he has 10 eyes. Ueki and Tenko then head back to the Robert's 10 hideout, Ueki deciding Tenko should stay in his bracelet-form to remain incognito. Robert and Margaret are already looking out the front of the house, aware of Ueki's betrayal and plan to defeat the Robert's 10. While Margaret stresses to Robert to quickly remove Ueki from the battles, Robert instead states he wishes to see the Robert's 10 tear Ueki limb from limb instead. As Ueki heads to the house, he sees the rest of the Robert's 10 members outside waiting for his return. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kobayashi *Ai Mori *Robert Haydn *Margaret *Taro Myojin *Rinko Jerrard *Marco Maldini *Ogre *Becky Wolf *Don }} Quotes Trivia * In the episode, Tenko states that only he grew to be an enormous size and therefore was distrusted by the Celestials. However, in the final few episodes, Margaret is seen transforming into a giant Celestial Beast, implying there are more Beasts that grow to huge sizes. It is thus unknown if every Beast grows to a huge size eventually, or if only the beasts shown in the series grew to an enormous size. Category:Anime episodes